Imagine
by nine-orcids
Summary: AU Jiraiya's POV of his life with his son. His fears are proven wrong and the start of his own family. Oneshot


_I don't own Naruto…T-T_

_Imagine…_

Imagine you're a young boy, just starting school. It's your first day of class and you see what you think is the most beautiful girl in the world. Somehow, you know that's who your destined to be with. So breathtaking and at such a young age. You go over to introduce yourself… and receive a punch in the face in return.

A couple of years later, you see her again. After the first incident, the teachers feel it's best if you are kept separated. You're twelve years old and this is the first time you've seen her in many years. You've just helped buried your father and am a bit sad. You just know that if you say hi to her, and she responds, it'll help you feel better. So you go over and say hello, all the while praying that she will respond in kind. Instead, you receive another punch in the gut and get called a pervert. All you wanted was a hi…

Six more years pass and you find her outside your apartment on a rainy night. You've just returned from work. She looks as if she was drunk and has been here for awhile. You invite her in, which she accepts, and you both enter. Inside, you ask what's wrong because you can now see she's also been crying. Instead of answering, she begins ripping her clothes off. She's here only for sex. Her fiancé is dead and the alcohol has convinced her it'll make her feel better. Never one to day no, you comply. It feels wonderful…right up until she calls you by the dead man's name. Then your hearts just not in it anymore.

Almost exactly nine months later, you're sitting beside her in the hospital. Her back is turned to you… and the basinet holding the spiky blonde haired baby with your mothers bright blue eyes. For nine months, she's been convinced that it was the dead man's child. Her world had come crashing down when she saw the little one and it looked nothing like him, but had several of your features. She didn't want him now. Wouldn't even touch him. She was going to give him up. But he couldn't let that happen! His son…his only family…going to strangers? Without a word, he took his baby and left her to her misery. You don't look back at the mother of your son…the woman you loved.

The first few years pass, but you don't notice. You're to busy falling in love with and raising the little one that's dependent on you. True, you wouldn't have gotten threw the first few months without the older couple that lives down the hallway, Ma Shima and Pa Fukasaku as they liked to be called. They had three sons of their own. The oldest, a young man named Gamabunta, was his age and the two were really good friends…when you have time for friends that is. Most of the time, you're to busy memorizing every aspect of your son. His growing feet and toes, his little fingers, his facial expressions, his lengthening yellow hair, his first teeth, first steps, words… Who knew how much love such a little guy could cause you to have? You don't want these days to be gone…

His first day of school comes around and you're scared to death. You're little bundle of joy has grown up and soon he'll not depend on you much anymore. The whole day he's gone, you wonder around with nothing to do. You miss him being by your side all the time. When the clock says it's near 3:05, you're already outside the school waiting for him to come out. When he finally does, he had a black eye. Before you can freak out and demand blood, he tells you what happen. He tells of the fiery redheaded tomboy in his class. How he told her he thought she was cute and knew they were destined to marry, and she then proceeded to punch him in the face. Somehow, this brings up the old memories of your own first day of school. You seriously hope that heartbreak doesn't happen to your son.

Elementary passes, as does Jr. High. He's in High School and you couldn't be prouder of him. Basketball captain, football star, baseball extraordinaire… but where he really excels is on the track. He's so fast, people call him the Yellow Flash. He also has straight A's and is everyone's friend…but he's not completely happy. You know why, but there's nothing you can do to help him. He's in love with his best friend, the same one time tomboy that punched him in the face the first time they met… and she won't have anything to do with him. That way at least. After all, he's her best friend and she doesn't want to do anything to jeopardize that.

A few months pass and he comes home drunk for the first time, escorted by the equally drunk redhead. She stays the night. The next morning, you watch as she sneaks out of his room right before dawn. She's pulling her shirt over her head. A quick glance into Minato's room confirms that your son is wearing no clothes under the covers of his bed. It doesn't take and idiot to figure out what happened. Not for the first time, you hope what happen to you doesn't happen to them. But for the first time, you have a very bad feeling.

Three months later…you come home to find them in the darkened kitchen. It's near midnight and they only have one light on. Both looked uneasy. You look to your son for answers and he confirms your worst fears with only two words. "She's pregnant." You sit down in the only remaining chair in shock and start looking at them. Finally, tired of the silence, you ask, "What are you two going to do?" Noting their confused expressions, you begin to explain. "As far as I can tell, you only have three options. Termination, adoption, or becoming teen parents." At these words, her hands go immediately to protect her stomach. She's keeping her child. The first sign. Minato puts his arms around her. The second. Maybe this would work out…maybe he would get to see his grandchild. He smiled at them and they began to plan.

Two weeks go by, and one cold rainy night you find her on your doorstep. Her face is streaked with tears. Minato isn't there right now, but you invite her in anyway. Over warm cups of Hot Chocolate, she slowly tells you why she's so upset. She'd finally gotten enough courage to tell her parents…and they kicked her out. You're not sure how to comfort her as she begins to cry again, but you try to do your best. By the time Minato returns at 8:30, she's asleep in his bed and they have a new roommate.

Months pass and you live it up. It's summer and Kushina's about six months along. She'd lived with you and Minato happily, and she fits right in. Minato and her get along well and you suspect love is blossoming between them. Minato works day and night. He doesn't want to be dependent on you when it's time for the baby to be born. He's already insisted that Kushina quit her job so she's not on her feet all the time. She's good company for you as well. After she finally did quit, she stays at the house and keeps you company all day. The daughter you've never had, she's excellent help with your book. She already calls you dad.

September comes. She's eight months along, very large, and very happy. Her pregnancy makes her beautiful and she fills the house with love and laughter. They've found out they're having a boy. They've already chosen the name Naruto for him, after the main character of your book "Legends of a Gutsy Shinobi". You were right about them falling in love. Minato's already proposed. Soon, she really will be your daughter.

October 9th arrives and it's three days after her due date. The little one could be born any day. You're in your study, pen over paper, ready to start work on your next book. While the first one didn't do well, it wasn't horrible either. Most people just couldn't understand it. So your publisher decided not to chance another mistake. Your next book has to do well, or they won't publish anymore. You already have an idea. You're thinking of calling it "Icha Icha Paradise"… as you're considering it, Minato burst in. There's a large grin on his face. You already know before he tells you. It's time to go.

One mad rush to the hospital, several hours (36), and one very painful delivery later, you're holding your grandson. He's a mini-Minato, except for his strange whisker like birthmarks. You find it hard to believe… it seemed only yesterday your own son was born, yet here you are holding your grandson. Time passed quickly… You look over at his eighteen year old parents, who were alternating between looking adoringly at their son and each other.

Turns out your fears were for naught. Your misfortune hadn't befallen them. They were together. They were in love. They would raise their son in a household full of love…as a family… And You would be there to see it…


End file.
